I know that I love you
Okazaki Yukiko thought that she was just a normal Jr. High student. That was until she met Haruna and Endou, her neighbour and a boy whom she had met in her childhood. The lost memories of her past and starting to come to her, as she arrives to her birthplace Okinawa and meets her childhood friend Shirou Fubuki. And... The girl seems to have somekind of connection with the aliens... What is it? Story 'Football Frontier' It all starts when Haruna is going for to the soccer clubs practise and she decides to drag Yukiko together with her. There the girl meets Endou, her neighbour and a person whom she once met in her childhood. Endou asks her to a soccer duel and the girl can't refuse. At first things doesn't go so well as she can't even kick the ball towards goal. Finally she is able to make the first goal with her hissatsu "Aisu Tori" but something strange happens. The girl has a completely different aura around her and even Endou seems to act differently. He calls her "Yukiko" when at first he called her "Aiko." The girl shoots a goal with "Fire Arrow" and wins the duel. Endou asks her to join the club but the girl refuses. FF finals are here in no time and Raimon is badly loosing. Then a strange person appears on the ground and challenges Aphrodi to a one-on-one duel. The boy accepts it, thinking it would be an easy win but he's sadly mistaken. The first points goes to him, since Yukiko just dodges the ball. Next point is his too and the girl tries to stop it with her body, but failes. She really has something up on her sleeve. Aphrodi kicks the ball once more thinking that this one is an easy point too, but this time something goes differently. Yukiko is finally in the action and uses her defensive hissatsu "Kami no Aisu Bara" to stop the ball. Aphrodi gets angry about this and once more kicks the ball... with the same result. It's the half time and Yukiko doesn't seem to be really happy. Actually her hissatsu has more to it than meets the eye. When Yukiko stops the last ball and wins the duel she suddenly collapses on the ground. It seems that her leg is badly injured. The nurses want her to the hospital, but Yukiko refuses as she want to see the match. It's Raimon win! After the match Yukiko is hospitalized. 'Aliea Academy' ''~ Coming Soon! ~ '' Characters Inazuma Eleven Cast: *Endou Mamoru *Fubuki Shirou *Nagumo Haruya *Suzuno Fuusuke *Kiyama Hiroto *Kira Hitomiko *Gouenji Shuuya *Kidou Yuuto *Otonashi Haruna *Ichinose Kazuya *Urabe Rika *Domon Asuka *Fubuki Atsuya *Kogure Yuuya *Kino Aki *Tachimukai Yuuki *Urupa Rococo (only trough letter) *Aldena Fideo (only trough letter) 'Oc Characters: ' *Okazaki Aiko *Okazaki Yukiko *Watanabe Hikari *Sato Razel (only trough letter) *Okazaki Airi *Okazaki Yukio (deceased) *Andoh Tori Chapters Trivia *Coming Later Category:Fanfiction Summary